PTim's Guide to Getting Started
Intro: So you joined our game (welcome, btw, we're glad you're here). I'll assume''' EPIC RPG''' Bot welcomed you with the "First time playing, player? type rpg tutorial!" message. Perhaps you read the Tutorial, and perhaps you also typed "rpg help" to see further details. But now what? If it's your first time playing a text-based game, starting your journey at EPIC RPG might seem a daunting task. For example, what are the commands? How do I know what to use? Where are my options? (I'll do you one better,) Who are my options? (I'll do you ''one better,) ''Why ''are my options?! Well don't fret, I'm here to help! What now? '''EPIC RPG' is a text-based game, and any actions you would do in order to progress in the game are performed via commands . The one command you should get used to is rpg "cooldown" (or "rpg cd"). Entering this command will show you a list of things you can currently do, and the amount of time you need to wait for the commands you cannot do. Example Gameplay This is how I usually play. I hope seeing this example will be a helpful way to get you used to our game . [Key: Commands 'are bolded and ''Comments ''are italicized] #'rpg cd #*''is Quest ready? 'If yes ''➡ rpg quest #**(get yourself a quest, try to complete it; if it takes too long, quit the quest and get another one) #*''is Adventure ready? If yes'' ➡''' '''rpg adv #**(you may need to rpg heal'' before and/or after the adventure')'' ((remember to buy life potions from the shop in order to heal)) (((if you don't know how to buy life potions, '➡ Step #2 below'')))' #*''is '''Chop/Fish/Pickup/Mine '''ready? If yes '➡'' '''rpg fish* #**(*by this I mean, "do whichever Resource Command you want") #*''is Hunt' ready? If yes '''➡'' rpg hunt '' #*''is Arena 'ready? If yes '''➡ Step#3 below #*''is Miniboss/Dungeon ready?'' #**''If yes, but you don't feel ready for the Dungeon,'' ➡''' Step #4 below #**''If yes, and you '''do feel ready for the Dungeon,'' ➡''' Step #5 below #'''rpg shop #*''If you are just starting the game, then you should open the shop and (when you can afford it) buy:'' #**Basic Armor, Basic Sword, Basic Horse #**(Anything past the basic equipment will need to be crafted via rpg recipes) #*''What you will be buying most often, most frequently, and during most of your time playing EPIC RPG, is a life potion. You don't even need to open the shop, just write:'' rpg buy life potion #'rpg arena' #*''If you don't have a big server with at least 10 players who would be online at one time, then your best bet is joining us at'' EPIC RPG Support Server, #*''go to the'' #miniboss-and-arena channel, #*''and write:'' rpg arena @arena #'rpg miniboss' #*''If you don't have a big server with at least 10 players who would be online at one time, then your best bet is joining us at'' EPIC RPG Support Server, #*''go to the'' #miniboss-and-arena channel, #*''and write:'' rpg miniboss @miniboss #'rpg dungeon' #*''If you don't already have a partner, then your best chance of finding one is 'to join us at'' EPIC RPG Support Server, #*''go to the'' #dungeon, #*''and write which Dungeon you need to fight.'' (For example, if you are in Area 5, write: "D5, send me a DM or @mention me") ((or something along those lines, you know what I'm saying)) As you may have read in the Tutorial, the main '''purpose of the game is to unlock '''higher areas to become stronger, and you pass to the next Area when you clear your current Area's Dungeon. Hopefully the above 5 steps help you clear all Dungeons. If you ever have questions, ask it in the #questions channel. If you ever have suggestions for improvements, write them in the #suggestions channel, and upvote/downvote suggestions in the #vote channel. And if you need encouragement, "be the person uncle Iroh knows you can be." Category:Guides